Up for a change Part 1
by katie1999
Summary: New world Zorro. Zorro wants to have a life with Victoria. Will he be able to win her without giving up his cover? Same story as published before, but edited and split in chapters. The story is continued in Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Up for a Change** **– Part 1**

A/N: I took the time to go through the story again and update some mistakes that escaped me when I wrote it. I haven't found them all, but I tried. Since it was my first story ever, the wording was awkward at some points and I changed that as well, but the story is still the same.

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

**Chapter 1 – A late night talk**

Victoria had already gone to bed when she was woken by his presence. She was startled to see him sitting at her bedside.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up,"Zorro said. "I just needed to see you."

He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Is the alcalde up to something new?"

"No, not the alcalde. It was only a terrible day today."

"What happened? What about the truce Risendo offered you?"

"Obviously it was a trap. I thought I could outsmart him, but I was wrong. Risendo had an explosion prepared that caused a landslide. Without Toronado I wouldn't have made it from under the rocks. I have been close to death before but not twice a day."

"Twice?"Victoria was shocked. She had never seen him this shaken before. "I could have lost you today and would have known anything what had happened."She wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

He held her tight seeking comfort in their embrace and kissed her again. "Querida, forgive me. I didn't want to upset you. I shouldn't have said something. Better let you mock me for having fallen."The moment he said it he cursed himself for his slip of tongue.

"Mock you? I would never mock you for having escaped death." Her eyes became wide open with shock.

"Did I do this? Do I treat you so badly when I don't know you? Is this the reason you don't tell me your name? How can you love me if I treat you so bad? Forgive me if I treated you wrong."

Victoria was crying now.

"Victoria, please don't cry." He hugged and caressed her. "I have loved you from the start and I always will. There is nothing to forgive. I want you to forgive me for having lied to you all these years. I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

"Troubles? You nearly die and you call that troubles? Don't you think I have a right to know?" Victoria was angry now. "Do you know what it is like not to know what has happened to you? When you don't come to see me I never know if you are just occupied or already lying dead somewhere. I want you to trust me and tell me of your worries. I want to be there for you."

"You are there for me, I can't go on without you. All those years you have put your life on hold waiting for me. But I think we cannot go on like this. Not after today. I want to marry you soon but I need time to think about it. Just let me hold you now."

Without further talking they held each other close, their kisses desperate for nearly having lost each other. It was a long time until he finally let go of her.

"I have to go, before the lancer spot Toronado," he murmured with a hoarse voice. After a final kiss on her cheek he climbed through the window and was gone.

Victoria was tired, but Zorro's visit had left her shocked. For the first time he had let her share his troubles. She was scared that she had nearly lost him today and she couldn't forget what he told her unintentionally. Had she she really been laughing on him when he nearly escaped death? She didn't doubt his words. But who was he then? She tried to remember but couldn't pinpoint the occasion he was referring to. She must have hurt him then. Why didn't he tell her then? How could he love her still?

The thoughts kept swirling in her heard troubling her through the night, until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

The next day Victoria was still in deep thoughts. The missing sleep didn't improve her mood either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Choices**

"I want a change," he said. "We need to talk."

Victoria was staring at Zorro who was standing in her kitchen. "Do you want to tell me finally who you are?" she said expectantly.

"I haven't got much time now, the alcalde will arrive soon after he has spotted me."

"When do you ever have time?" Victoria asked desperately.

"I heard you are invited for dinner at the de la Vega Hacienda tomorrow evening. We can talk there without interruption."

Z Z Z

After the dinner at the de la Vega hacienda she went for a walk to the garden. Diego had excused himself with some experiments that required his attention and so she was left alone waiting for Zorro to appear. The whole day she had been thinking of this upcoming meeting. She didn't know what to expect. Would he finally reveal his identity to her or what was it that he wanted to talk about? What kind of change was he thinking of?

Still deep in thoughts it took her a moment to notice the movement in the shadows in the secluded spot in the garden. Like always he seemed to appear out of nowhere hardly to be separated from the shadows around him. He pulled her close and kissed her longingly until he finally he let go of her and led her to a small bench urging her to sit down at one side while he took place at the other side of the bench without touching her. He started several times to say something until she got tired of it.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about? Do you want to tell me who you are?"

"No, I can't do this. At least not now. But ever since I proposed to you some months ago I have been thinking about our future. When I started this masquerade I never imagined it would go on for so long and that there would be no end. As long as the alcalde is here, I can't reveal the identity of Zorro to the world. But where does it put us? I want to marry you and have a family, but you can't be married to Zorro."

"What do mean by that? Do you want to break up with me? Take back your proposal?" Victoria asked anxiously.

"No, querida. But I want you to consider the options for our future and make a choice how we will go on."

"What kind of choice do we have at all?" 

"First of all we can go on as we do at the moment, waiting for the day Zorro is no longer needed and I can finally remove my mask whenever this might be in the future, putting our private live on hold as we do now."

When Victoria wanted to say something he interrupted her.

"I know you don't like it as much as I do, but you haven't heard all there is. Maybe you like your other choices even less."

"What can be worse than keep on waiting for ever with no real hope for a change?" she said dreadfully.

"We could marry secretly, but we we'll be in trouble if you get pregnant. You'd be disgraced in the pueblo and the alcalde will use you and the child as be the perfect bait to capture me. It will put you in extreme danger and it is not really an option for me."

Victoria only nodded understandingly, thinking less of the danger it put her in but the one he would be in. He would turn himself over to the alcalde to save her being killed as a result.

"It is not a n option for me either. But go on. What else is there?"

"You can marry the man behind the mask and we can live together openly, but it will be probably the most difficult choice." She opened her mouth to say something, before she decided to let him finished his talk.

"And finally I would understand if you don't like these choices at all and want to take back your promise. I can't ask you to share your life with Zorro when I can't make you really happy. I can't give you a normal life as long as I am Zorro, but I'd give up Zorro if this is is price for us to be together."

"No. You can't do this. The people of Los Angeles need you, they depend on Zorro and are helpless without you. I would never ask this of you. Do you want me to leave you?"

"Victoria, I love you more than you'll ever know and I want to see you happy. If you'd rather marry another man than share your life with Zorro, I will set you free although it will break my heart."

"I don't want to marry another man. I love you, Zorro, with all my heart. Why did you say that marrying the man behind the mask will be the most difficult choice? Why can't you simply tell me who you are and marry me?"

"Everybody knows that you're in love with Zorro and if you suddenly marry someone else they will suspect my identity. It would get us killed as easily as if I had married you as Zorro."

"So how would you accomplish it that I can marry you anyway?"

"We have to deceive everybody by splitting up openly and making it obvious that Zorro no longer cares for you."

"Well I could handle this. I can pretend that I'm tired of waiting for Zorro and marry you as yourself after some time."

"Do you really think you want this?"

"Why wouldn't I want to share my life with you?"

"You may not like the man behind the mask."

"When I you proposed to me in the cave it was the man who asked me and not Zorro and I accepted the proposal of the man you are. The man who is behind Zorro's mask can never mean less to me."

"But even if you could love the man behind the mask I would not like to put you in cage."

"What are talking about? What kind of cage?"

"I think you haven't realized how being married to me will affect your life. I never revealed my identity to you to protect you. Nobody can get from you what you do not know. But if you know who I am, it will be different. You have to constantly guard yourself not to reveal the secret. Do you think you can feign ignorance when the lancers are shooting on me and not call out my name? I'm living a life of deceit. I can never reveal to anybody who I really am not even the ones closest to me. Not even the woman I love. I have to find excuses to sneak away as Zorro and make sure nobody suspects me to be him. How can I ask you to share this kind of life with me?"

"Oh Zorro I never knew what it costs you to be Zorro. I didn't know you were so alone."

She was in his arms now hugging him closely. For the first time she had a glimpse on the man behind the mask. "I know now what price you pay for being Zorro. How can you do this all alone?" She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing and caressing him at the same time.

"How can I ask you to restrict yourself and share this double life with me?" he said when they finally let go of each other again. "You are such an independent woman and used to speak you own mind freely. That is something I don't want you to lose. Querida, you don't need to make this decision now. Think about it and tell me when you have made up your mind. I will accept whatever you will decide. I love you Victoria."

He kissed her once more, as if it was the last time, before he left, leaving her in deep thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Decisions**

The next day Victoria was not herself. The talk with Zorro was on her mind the whole time and it distracted her from her work. After several broken dishes she went to the kitchen and sat down. Her eyes went to the backdoor always expecting Zorro. As much as she hoped for his appearance, she also dreaded it. She was not ready for a decision yet knowing that her life would never be same again.

What should she tell him? She wanted to share her life with Zorro, but she had never before thought about how it would be.

She had always hoped for the alcalde to leave and Zorro being able to reveal himself to her and to the world. But there was no sign this would happen in the near future. Did she want to wait more years until she was too old to have children? She was longing for her own family and children for so long now. That was the reason why she had nearly married her old friend two years ago. Her heart belonged to Zorro and she couldn't marry somebody else but him.

One by one she was narrowing down her choices. If she wanted to have a life with Zorro and have it now, she had to share his double life, helping him to deceive everyone of his identity unless she wanted him to give up Zorro. But could she do that? Have him watch the alcalde flog innocent peasants standing idly by when both of them wanted to do something? When he was the one who could make a difference? But then he would no longer be the man who had captured her heart. She couldn't ask that from him.

She wanted to meet the man behind the mask. She had never imagined his life would be so troubled and lonely. Who was he?

Z Z Z

It was two nights later they met him again. She had closed the tavern for the night and when she went up to her room she found him waiting for her. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Querida I have missed you so much." Finally he drew apart and took her hold of her hand placing a kiss on it.

"Have you made up your mind?" he asked her in sincere voice.

"Zorro, I want to be with you. I want to be your wife and I don't want to wait any longer. I want to marry you in the open even if it means to deceive the world about Zorro for the rest of my life."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I love you so much and I can't imagine living without you."

Happily he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again. "I wished you would agree, but I couldn't hope you really would."

Then he became sincere again.

"The next weeks will be difficult. We have to convince everybody that you are no longer in love with Zorro and love somebody else."

"What do you want me to do, Zorro? Will you tell me who you are?"

"No. I can't do this. I know you would never reveal my identity. But as long as we have not convinced everybody that we truly split up you mustn't know my name. The alcalde can't extract from you what you don't know and you can swear by god that you don't know my name."

"Victoria, I daren't hope you would agree, but I have thought a lot of how to proceed. It will be hard but it's our only chance to be together. Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart."

He was holding her hands while explained his plan to her.

"From now on we have to break up. It must be real. I can't meet you or show you my love any longer you like tonight because we can't be seen together any more. Victoria, it doesn't mean I don't love you any more, believe me. I want to get you out of the line of fire. By showing my love to you, you became the perfect bait to catch me. This can't go on. If the alcalde tries to get me through you, Zorro won't come to your rescue. It is the only way to convince the alcalde, I no longer care for you."

"Zorro, I never wanted you to be caught because of me. I'd rather die for you."

"I don't want you to die for me. I nearly lost you when you were shot by Bishop and I never want to go through that again. I will rather reveal myself to the alcalde than let you die for me. But I hope it never comes to that. Victoria, please never doubt that I love you. I will always be there for you in any way I can but not as Zorro."

"Does it mean I will see you? That I know you? Don't you think it's a little unfair that you can see me while you keep me in the dark about yourself? And when will you finally tell me who you are? What if I pick the wrong man, believing he is you?"

"Victoria, that really that worries me the most. What if you don't like the man I pretend to be?"

"Zorro, I love you with or without the mask. So it is true? I know you but you lie to me when we meet pretending you are somebody else?"

She saw how he was wincing under her questions. Had she hit the truth?

"Victoria, please. If I let you guess who I am, it will be the same as telling you. And we have been through that before. Will you trust me? I will tell you who I am as soon as it is safe for you to know."

"Promise?"

"I promise it, Victoria."

"Then I will trust you and do as you planned."

They kissed for a long time holding each other close. It would be the last time he was kissing her as Zorro. From now on they would pretend they were strangers and she hated it from the very first moment.

He saw the tears in her eyes and brushed them tenderly away with his fingers. "I hate to put you through this. I don't like it as much as you do. I will miss to hold you in my arms and kiss you. I will be there for you even if you don't know me."

Reluctantly he released her after a final kiss. "I have to go. I love you and don't forget I will always be there for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A life without Zorro**

The next day Victoria was in a somber mood. As much as she wished to be with Zorro forever, she didn't like his plan very much. She wanted him to be with her and to kiss her, even if it was for some fleeting moments. Now she would not see him again for some time and even if she did, she would have to pretend indifference toward him.

It became soon obvious that Victoria and Zorro had broken up. The next time Zorro came to the pueblo making his point to the alcalde, he failed to acknowledge her and didn't show her his affection as he used to. Victoria knew that it was part of his plan, but it hurt nevertheless. After Zorro left, she returned to her tavern barely able to hold back her tears. She went to kitchen so she wouldn't have to face her guests while the tavern was buzzing with gossip about Zorro and her. It was there Diego found her some time later.

"I have heard what happened today. Is there something wrong with Zorro and you?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business."

Though it was supposed to be a ruse, she still felt hurt by his ignorance of her and she started to cry. What if it was real and he had really left her?

Diego had not expected her to react so strongly to Zorro's display today. And he was scolding himself for coming up with this plan. He longed to take in his arms and kiss her telling her that he loved her and that it was all a mistake. But if he wanted to marry her soon they had to keep up with their plan however hard it proved to be. He handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears. Out of an impulse he hugged her close for moment. "Don't cry Victoria."

Surprised by his unusual behavior she looked him in the eyes. She hadn't expected to see so much concern in them. Diego seemed to care more for her than she had thought.

"You can count on me if you need me Victoria," letting her go suddenly. Without a further look he turned around and left her standing in the kitchen his hanky still in hands.

The following weeks Diego came to the tavern more often than he used to before. He had always time for a little chat with her and she had the impression he was watching her.

Maybe it was because she was paying more attention to him. Had he always been watching her so much and she hadn't noticed it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The alcalde's move**

It was about three weeks after she had broken up with Zorro that the alcalde made his move. Obviously he didn't believe their story being too eager to catch Zorro. Once more she was arrested for conspiring with Zorro.

"Alcalde this is ridiculous. I'm no longer in love with Zorro. We broke up some weeks ago. He will no longer come for my rescue."

"Senorita, we will see. I don't think he will leave you in prison after all the time he has been courting you. He will come to free you and I will catch him finally."

"Take her to prison and keep a constant guard on her," he ordered his lancers.

Diego visited the alcalde as soon as he heard of Victoria's arrest.

"Alcalde, what do you think you will achieve with imprisoning Senorita Escalante? She has broken up with Zorro and now she is useless as a bait."

"That is what you believe Don Diego, but I'm sure he will come for his love."

"And if he doesn't? What will you do then? I ask you to free her."

"You can ask as much as you like, but it won't change my mind. Senorita Escalante will stay in prison and if Zorro doesn't come, she will hang in his stead."

"You cannot hang an innocent woman."

"I can and I will."

"I want a fair trial. She has a right to defend herself."

"So you want to defend her in the trial?"

"Yes, of course."

"I must disappoint you, but there will be no trial."

"Then I will appeal to the governor."

"You can try that Don Diego, but I don't think the Governor will reply in time. Senorita Escalante will hang in three days if Zorro does not turn himself in."

"You will regret that, Alcalde," growled Diego.

"Do I hear a threat from you Don Diego? I know you haven't the bones to threat me. I advise you to keep quiet if you do not want to join the senorita in prison."

"Can I see her?" Diego said trying to restrain himself.

"Of course. Mendoza! Mendoza!" he called the sergeant who hurried into the room.

"Take Don Diego to Senorita Escalante."

"Si, Alcalde." After fumbling with his keys Mendoza opened the door to the prison and allowed Diego to see Victoria.

"Don Diego you have 15 minutes with Senorita Escalante."

"Diego, I'm glad to see you. Thank you for coming."

"Victoria, do you need something? What can I do for you?"

"Diego, please help me to get out of here."

"What about Zorro? Won't he come and free you?"

"No, not any more. Besides I don't want him to come. It is a trap and he knows it. I'm constantly guarded by lancers and there is no chance for him to get me out without being caught himself."

"Victoria, I will do what I can. The alcalde won't give you a trial and plans to hang you in three days if Zorro does not turn himself in."

"Diego, what can you do then?" Victoria started to cry.

Diego longed to take her in his arms and comfort her but they were separated by the bars of the jail. He reached through the bars and took her hands in his.

"Victoria, we have three more days. I will try to think about something. My father has sent an appeal to the governor in Monterey on your behalf."

"But it takes 2 days to get to Monterey. Even if the governor would look at my case immediately his answer will not get here in time."

"Victoria, I may not be a man who fights with the sword, but there are other ways of fighting."

"Diego, thank you for efforts to help me, but I don't think you can get me out of here with talking."

"Don't you know that the pen is mightier than the sword?" Diego smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Your time is up, Don Diego," Mendoza apologized. "The alcalde has granted you only 15 minutes. But you can come back later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Help is needed**

While Victoria was worrying in her cell, Diego was pacing up and down in his secret laboratory.

"I have to get Victoria out of the prison," he said to Felipe who was sitting in chair near the desk. Felipe was making the "Z" sign looking at Diego questionably.

"No, Zorro can't free her this time. Victoria is too closely guarded. There is no hope for me to get her out without getting caught. I can still turn myself in before she gets hanged."

Felipe looked in horror at Diego and made the sign of being hanged.

"I know I will hang if I turn myself in. There must be something else I can do." Diego started pacing again.

Felipe made signs again and Diego interpreted.

'Zorro has helped so many people and now you cannot help yourself?'

Diego looked at him thoughtfully. "You are right. I have helped many people in the recent years. I think it is time to remind them. I think Zorro will ride tonight."

Felipe looked at Diego without understanding.

"I think it is time for the people to help Zorro. Tonight I will have to do some talking."

It was two days later, the new edition of The Guardian was released.

"Diego what is this article about Zorro in the new edition?" Don Alejandro asked his son after reading the paper.

"Well, I found a letter from Zorro in my office with the request to publish it."

The article they were talking about was a kind of goodbye letter. In plain words Zorro made clear that he saw no reason to remain in Los Angeles if Senorita Escalante was hanged. Though she no longer was his love, she was one of the reasons for him to fight. If the the people of Los Angeles wanted him to continue fighting for them, they had to make sure that nothing happened to Senorita Escalante or he would no longer defend them and leave the Los Angeles area.

Z Z Z

In de Soto's Office Mendoza was discussing the article with the alcalde.

"This is too good. If Zorro turns himself in or not, I will get rid of him by hanging Senorita Escalante. No more Zorro finally. It can't wait for tomorrow, Sergeant Mendoza."

"But Alcalde what will the people do without Zorro?"

"They will finally do what I tell them without any more interference from this outlaw."

The alcalde was looking forward to get rid of Zorro without realizing the impact it would have on the people of Los Angeles.

"What will we do without Zorro?" This was the main question that was discussed throughout the pueblo. Zorro was the one who was standing between them and the alcalde. There were few people Zorro had not helped one way or the other by making the alcalde revoke unjust taxes or turning in bandits. Were they willing to loose Zorro by seeing him or his former love hanged?

The news had spread quickly through the pueblo either by the readers of the newspaper or by the peasants Zorro had paid a visit during the night. He had reminded them of the help he had given them and asked them to come to the plaza the day of the planned hanging.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The speech**

The plaza was more than crowded when Victoria was led to the gallows. She had not been sleeping the last night and looked very tired. Diego, his father and other friends had been visiting her, but they were not able to release her of her fear. Diego had tried to encourage her, but she could not see a way out of the dilemma. It was either her or Zorro to die this day. She was still grateful for his efforts and his support.

Diego had accompanied his father to the plaza. Don Alejandro had been talking to the caballeros and wanted to rally them for Victoria's support.

Don Alejandro was pleased that his son had finally decided to stand at his fathers side instead of hiding behind his books. For the special occasion he also wore a sword to complete his caballero outfit.

Diego had never been this nervous. He hoped the people of Los Angeles were finally standing up against the alcalde. It had happened only once before when the alcalde Ramone wanted to extract money from the people for the water in plaza. But would they stand up for Victoria as well?

He had talked to the peasants he had helped as Zorro and many had promised to come to the plaza and support Victoria. There were even some lancers whose life Zorro had saved on one or the other encounter with bandits. Would it be enough?

He had looked at the sword at his belt; since he couldn't wear Zorro's priced saber in the open, he had to take one of his fathers swords. He would turn himself in to save Victoria, but not without a good fight.

De Soto was surprised by the crowd that had come to Victoria's hanging. He had expected many people to come and watch, but not this many. There hardly seemed to be anyone left who hadn't come. Even the peasants seemed to have abandoned their farms today.

"I demand you to release Senorita Escalante, alcalde," he heard Don Diego saying. "The woman is innocent. She has done nothing wrong."

Surprised that it was the shy Don Diego de la Vega who had begun to speak, he turned to him slowly.

"Have you finally found some bone in your back de la Vega? You surprise me. I think we had this discussion some days before in my office. Nothing has changed since. If you want to start a revolt you are free to join your Senorita at the gallows. Do you want that?"

"Well, of course not." Diego replied retreating, "but have you asked the people who have come today? Did you read Zorro's letter in The Guardian?"

"Of course I have read the letter. I compliment you for publishing it. I was the best news I had in days. Today I can finally rid myself of Zorro by either hanging him or Senorita Escalante. One way or the other he will be gone from Los Angeles and I can leave this rotten nest and return to Madrid."

"Do you think the people here want Zorro to be gone? Alcalde, I know I can't change your mind. But don't you think it would look better on your report if the Senorita had a trial? Would you mind if I said some words in the Senorita's defense? Then you can say she had a kind of trial."

Without waiting for the alcalde's reply Diego stepped on the gallows and turned to the gathered crowd.

"Do you think the alcalde is right by hanging this woman? I believe Zorro when he says that he will no longer fight for you if you let this happen. Zorro has never killed anybody but has helped many of you in the recent years. Where would you be now without him or Senorita Escalante? I'm no fighter as Zorro is but for what he has done for Los Angeles he has my deepest gratitude."

Victoria looked Diego with respect. It was the first time in years that Diego had shown so much passion. She remembered the speech he had given to the King's Emissary when she had accompanied him to Santa Paula. He had seemed to be a different person then much more like the man who had defended her the first evening after his return from Spain.

Diego continued his speech by reminding the gathered crowd of the help they had received from Victoria or Zorro. He addressed several of the peasant and caballeros as well as the soldiers directly. The crowd listened in total silence to his every word. He showed them their lives and their future without Zorro. It took Victoria some time to understand what Diego was doing.

Diego was fighting for her with his words as much as Zorro had been fighting for her with his sword by playing with their feelings and hopes, slowly changing the mood of the people and gathering them on Victoria's and Zorro's side. He continued his speech several minutes captivating the crowd with every single word until he came to an end.

"The future of this woman is not in my hand, neither is yours. It is up to you now how your own future will look like. Decide between hope and despair not only for this woman but for yourself." There was a moment of stunned silence after he finished.

"I think Don Diego that is quite enough," the alcalde broke the silence. "One more word and you will hang besides Senorita Escalante. I give Zorro one final chance to turn himself in."

"No!" came a voice somewhere from the crowd. "We need Zorro. Release the Senorita. Release her."

The whole crowd was shouting now. "Release her!" They were pushing forward toward the gallows.

"Lancers!" the alcalde shouted. "Shoot them."

"Alcalde, there are too many, we can't shoot them all," Mendoza said. "We cannot shoot on our own people. And Don Diego is right, Victoria Escalante is innocent. It would be wrong to hang her."

"Shoot them", the alcalde commanded again, but the lancers made no move. They knew they didn't have the chance against the mob even if they wanted to shoot. In part they also agreed with Don Diego and remembered the help from Zorro Diego had reminded them of. When the alcalde realized that he was defeated, he turned round and went to his office. The crowd was cheering when Mendoza freed Victoria from her manacles and Don Diego led her from the gallows to the tavern.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Revelation**

Victoria was leaning heavily on Diego, feeling exhausted from the past ordeal. Diego led Victoria to a bench in the back of the tavern and made her sit down, handing her a glass of water. Soon he was met by his father and some friends.

"Diego," Don Alejandro said, "I'm proud of you. I know you are not a fighter, but today you impressed me. I never thought someone could make a difference with mere words. Even Zorro couldn't have gotten Victoria free with his sword as you did with your speech today. I never expected the people to stand up against the alcalde as they did today."

"Thank you father, but I only tried to do my best. I can't fight with a sword so talking was the only thing I could do. My speech did not make a big difference."

"But it did, Diego," Victoria said. "Everybody was captivated by your speech. It was your speech that made the people of Los Angeles take their stand. Even if Zorro had asked them to stand up they wouldn't have done it without you. Don't think so low of yourself. I owe you my life today and I want to thank you for your help. I don't know how I would have gotten through the last days without you. You were always there for me." She put a hand on his arm looking at him gratefully.

Suddenly Victoria remembered the last words Zorro said to her on their final meeting. The words she had just said to Diego.

"_I will always be there for you."_

She looked in Diego's blue eyes and finally understood.

"You were always there... You.."

Diego looked in Victoria's wide open eyes filled with sudden recognition. He caught her when she fainted. He realized that she knew now.

"I will take her to the kitchen where it's more quiet," he said determinedly to his father while he gathered Victoria up in his arms. "The past days have been too much for her."

Diego sat Victoria down on a bench supporting her in his arms as she slowly regained consciousness. He asked Victoria's helpers to give her some moments of quiet and they left the kitchen without comment. Victoria looked at him as if she saw him for the first time.

"Diego?" Victoria started crying. "It was always you and I never saw you. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Shh, Victoria. There is nothing to forgive." He drew her closer and held her tight. "You're not disappointed with the man behind the mask?" he asked inquiringly.

"I think I have loved you as Diego as well, but I never could admit it, not even to myself, because I wanted to stay true to Zorro. I'm glad it's you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed that," he said with a grin that she had seen so often on Zorro's face when they drew apart.

"Me too", Victoria was now smiling as well. "But why are you armed today when you are here as Diego?" she asked only now noticing his sword.

"Well, it was to be the final option," he said with a small smile.

"Don't tell me you planned to.. you planned to ..." Victoria said with shock. But in his eyes she could see that he had indeed planned to reveal himself.

"I would never have allowed the alcalde to hang you in my stead."

"Oh Diego, please promise me you'll never to think of something foolish like that again."

"Only if you marry me." Diego knelt down on the floor beside her bench and asked in a sincere voice.

"Victoria will you marry me, now that you know?"

"Yes, I will and it is the man that I love and not the mask." She went into his arms again.

"Diego? Victoria? Is everything alright?" they heard Alejandro calling.

"Why can we never have some time in your kitchen without interruption," Diego said with fake desperation when he heard his father coming. "Maybe I should jump up to the balcony and leave now – you know old habits are hard to break," he said teasingly.

"Don't you dare leaving me. Now that I know you I'm gonna keep you," she said with a smile.

Alejandro stopped in surprise when he saw his son kissing Victoria in the kitchen.

"It seems the surprises today never end, is there something I should know?"

"You can be the first to congratulate us, Father. I just asked Victoria to marry me and she said yes."

"I'm happy for you. But what about Zorro?"

"Zorro and I have split up weeks ago," Victoria stated firmly. "He made it all too clear that he won't come to my rescue anymore and that we live different lives now. Zorro could never have married me and I'm tired of waiting. And besides it was Diego who was there for me while I was in prison and not Zorro."

Victoria gave the same answer to everyone who asked her about Zorro. She instantly understood they were on stage now. She must not give a clue that she knew Zorro's identity now.

"Victoria, I'd like you to come with us to the hacienda for some days. It has been a lot you have been through recently and I think you need some time to recover," Diego said having turned back to his well known placid manner.

Victoria agreed thankfully. She really needed to relax and it would give her the opportunity to ask Diego all the questions about Zorro that were burning on her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Epilogue**

Alejandro was happy about the engagement. He had never guessed that his son was in love with Victoria but he understood now why Diego had never shown any inclination to marry. Only in the last days it had become clear to Alejandro that Diego was feeling more than brotherly affection for Victoria. The concern he had displayed and the way he had cared for her had revealed the feelings for Victoria that he had never allowed to surface before.

The reaction of de Soto was not suspicion as they had expected, instead he found their engagement quite amusing.

"I remember Don Diego saying that the pen is mightier than the sword. And now look at this, he has quite proven his point. Poor Zorro, after all these years of fighting his love was taken away by someone who can hardly wield a sword. He won her away with a mere speech. All that courting and the compliments over the years and now this. It's so funny. Maybe we have seen the last of Zorro after all. I wish Don Diego all luck with his Victoria. He doesn't stand a chance with this woman, I don't think he can handle her." He couldn't stop laughing for some time.

Diego couldn't suppress a smile either when Mendoza recounted de Soto's reaction. This was better than he had ever anticipated.

"There is one thing I don't understand", Mendoza said, "why didn't Zorro try to save Senorita Victoria? He couldn't have planned all that?"

"Well, he did write that letter to The Guardian and he asked some people to come to the plaza", Don Alejandro remarked, "but he couldn't have known that Diego would be able to hold a speech like that. You surprised us all Diego. If he could have planned it, it would have been a Masterpiece of cunning."

"I think we'll never know Don Alejandro," Mendoza added, "but with Zorro anything is possible. He really is a fox."


End file.
